User talk:LastationLover5000
Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Names I think we need two specific fields for Japanese and Localized names for Character template. Could you plz check this example and give your input there? --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 06:08, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :Hump, I wasn't expecting you're gonna say that. As the Narutopedia doesn't cover the Localized names in the infobox, I need some ways to make it in the way (and I bet if they did cover, it's gonna be like a mishmash like ours now.) In this case, we can take inspiration from One Piece Wiki, where names can be categorized into Epithet, Alias,... and even English ones. I understand my method now is not the best one, but can't let the old mess back again.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 19:21, April 3, 2017 (UTC) ::What do you think of the current one, where Kanji and Rōmaji will be placed right below the legitimate name or we're going to do the same to OP Wiki. I know it's a bit odd to mix some between Naruto's and OP's setting, but I'm not sure to give them specific parameters since they have priority over the rest. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 05:34, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :Admin please revert this I hate One Piece wiki and there is no reason to change into this format -- 23:14, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Q&A You're welcome. It's needed because the series is broken into parts like Naruto so I will be adding that information to that specific page. I will agree on changing the image although not a fan of the quality it's to be expected until we get an OVA on Gine. 02:46, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Jap manga If you need any terms tell me. I currently own the japanese manga in full color as well. -- 22:06, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Epithet I also update the epithet of every universe both in infobox and summary section as well as a little change in template. Good Example. I ask you but not NWG bacause we recently have a talk about the same thing of character infobox. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 09:53, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :It means "our universe," not a proper epithet.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 04:12, April 18, 2017 (UTC) XV2 japanese movesets Click here! -- 02:38, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :Noo problem.. Feel free to use the translations. I will continue to translate these hopefully i'll finish by next week. Think of it like this the XenoVerse 2 one is tiring too much stock moves and some use chinese characters. -- 19:26, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Re:Super Manga Yes... easy.. That works! -- 04:06, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :Oh no I don't want to delete it. Just wanted to ensure it wasn't like the Paralysis Technique or one of his spells. I have no evidence to remove it. So I left it because all he told Shin was "It's time for you to die, Kaioshin". So i'll leave it there. -- 05:34, April 20, 2017 (UTC) DLC When does the DLC come for the japanese version so I can see if the translations are correct. Also I love the new pages will bust out my bluray sets. I'm not a fan of the "lasoo" move's name. Was there any more new techniques with Bojack? Also, I responded to 10X I was going to check there to see if this person came to troll them too. I want to keep it civil. He reminds me of WW2 veterans that still believe their in war with America. He has internalized his feelings towards Ten very immaturely and hope I can defuse this non-existent feud between our wikis. He's being really insecure about this -- 05:27, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :I would have preferred Merged Zamasu, but Bojack should’ve been in the game in general. My only issue with Dimps is not in the case of Goku Black or Zamasu, but the constant use of “stock moves”. My irritation comes from every character having a "continuous Kikoha" finisher, when Champa has used the Beerus Ball in the mnga. I just wish they would watch the series and come up with some cool names. I really do enjoy Zamasu's new techniques I wanted to make a majority of those pages today and you surprised me. 06:17, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I have to grant that i'm happy they put him in, because there is a good chance there will be more characters in the next game. I would prefer DLC packs to have henchmen and some unique characters. I hope they completely renovate the next game with new races and new potential ways of getting stronger transformations. And honestly I was about to mention No. 19 and 20, but what about Cell and Frieza's transformations or even Baby's transformations? I know you hate GT but I would like to see Rilld and Ledgic. I felt that a lot of this is a given and definitely No. 13 I love his move-set because he has the S.S. Deadly Bomber I love No. 14 and No. 15 as well. Shame they don't often include them and are you kidding I would kill for a Garlic Junior character, given that he was voiced by Akira Kamiya (voice of Kenshiro from HnK). I would love to see what they come up with him, I would like to see Tapion as well. Unfortunately I think we'll have to wait for XV4 for a tenth of what I said. And it's a shame. Because XV is one of those games that is consistently decent and enjoyable. I'll be honest I gave the first game a pass because I was enjoying playing with my character too much to care whether I had every character but XV2 disappointed me. My biggest dream thing they should have is the original DB characters. Imagine how badass it would be to use Piccolo Daimao? or Tambourine or even the likes of Taopaipai? It disapoints me because modders are doing what Dimps should have done to begin with. They likely will have to if they want to use the rules of Zen'o's tournament in the upcoming game. All they would need to is honestly is develop a better combo system for non-flying characters. Yes, I love the lack of stock-moves for these characters I hope they continue to reinvent the movesets for the characters that are in there. -- 07:03, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I enjoy appule and Freeza’s soldier in the game somewhat. I have a bigger issue with the “villainous characters” because they’re shit. No one in my knowledge uses them. At least Appule is a character of the series, Yamcha was given a “villainous” form in this game. It makes me cringe and I like Yamcha, lol. The separate slots bothers me. Here is my idea: They should make their story-mode with many pathways in example, if you do x it leads to Raditz being good. Imagine all the what-ifs that could do with nice way to control the entire story of the DB lore. I would enjoy to see what would’ve happened if Raditz was forced to join the forces of Piccolo and Gohan against the other Saiyans. And I totally agree on SSR Trunks I want to see all of that “asspull” he pulled in the games. Speaking of which how is it that you can tolerate only Baby, lol? -- 18:03, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I can confirm that there is no Legendary Super Saiyan 3. I own Raging Blast in japanese and found that there is no mention of this and it's referred to as SSJ3. -- 10:36, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Sandubear So concidentially Sandubear has responded to our post where I'm currently doing PR for the wiki for, in where it went from saying "there is 2 OFFICIAL wikis" has devolved into a salt-mine for myself and the wiki. He likely is the sock account because he's trying to do damage control for his sock-puppet account, as if it wasn't so obvious. I researched this account on wiki and it's obviously a dud. He is now wondering why he was blocked on this wiki, after coordinating the troll campaign, and also trying to start problems in the chat, when LIN and myself were there. 05:03, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Icons I will upload tomorrow when I wake up. I have to think of a design so if you have any ideas to assist me that would be fine. On Zamasu's transformation: Do you think it would be better to make it a transformation page? We don't know much details but I think it deserves a page, but wanted to ask you first. Also, I haven't read any reponses from the blog in DB wiki and decided not to waste my effort time. I originally responded to the user that I blocked him because we don't entertain this bile and here I am entertaining this nonsense. So the user shall remain blocked (it's a sock-puppet account) and also you gotta love the user was pretending to be a victim of "bad circumstance". And was pretending to call us for a discussion and if you look at his response to 10X it's him outright calling us copy-cats and likely only made the blog based on that. Onto other news, I will be making more edits to help you out you've done plenty! -- 22:37, April 23, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks also I will be getting the japanese DLC for the Xenoverse 2 game, to confirm all of these new techniques. Also I think Black Kamehameha should be turned into Super Black Kamehameha, while the current Super Black Kamehameha should turn into it's name from the new DLC Super Black Kamehameha Rose. I wanted to check if youw would be fine. -- 08:45, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Garlic Junior That movie has an amazing score and the atmosphere reminds me of Dragon Ball. It is one of my favorite movies because of the action and all of the amazing lore behind God. Also another good aspect is the amazing voice work of Akira Kamiya. On the bad side; The plot holes, God should know if Piccolo was in fact dead, but to be fair this was before the death of Piccolo in the anime, also another issue the Dead Zone lol. Oh thank you TFS. -- 08:46, April 26, 2017 (UTC)